Bizarre
by AnimeElena717
Summary: Natsu goes on a job without Lucy, Happy, or anyone else. That's strange enough as it is. It's when he gets back that things really start to get bizarre. Told in Lucy's POV.
1. chapter 1

this is my first try at writing a fanfiction. i hope you guys enjoy.*

Summery- Natsu goes on a job without Lucy, Happy or anyone else. It was strange enough as it is. It's when he gets back that things really start to get bizarre. Told in Lucy's POV.

 _Chapter 1_

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Most people are either looking at the request board for or job or have already left. I decided to just relax at the guild with my friends since the last job I took gave me enough money to last for at least 3 months of rent. Finally some time to cut back a little. I was sitting at my usual spot, the stool right in front of the counter. I was waiting for Mira to finish waiting her tables so we could talk so I ordered my own food so I don't feel hungry.

"Lucy!" I heard a squeaky voice call out. I was a little surprised to hear this voice. I turned to see Happy flying toward me.

"Happy?" I said. "I thought you went on a job with Natsu." He shook his head.

"Not this time." He replied. I was a little surprised at this.

"Why not? Did something happen?" I asked him.

"I don't know. We were looking at the request board and Natsu saw this request that he took particular interest in." He explained. "He told me he wanted to do this one alone. I asked him why and he said he just felt like it."

"And you didn't think that was strange?" I asked him. Happy shrugged his shoulders.

"I might not know why, but I respect his privacy." He said. I chuckled at that comment.

"Really? Since when?" I said jokingly. He crossed his arms in annoyance. Then I noticed two people coming our way. It was Erza and Gray. I haven't seen them since yesterday since they went on a job together.

"Gray! Erza! You guys are back!" I said. Erza waved at me.

"Hello Lucy. Everything going well here?" She asked. I nodded.

"So far, no one has started any fights." I said. She smiled and looked around the guild.

"That's good. It's really nice here when nobody is causing any commotion." She said. Gray looked around the guild too.

"Yeah, maybe a little too nice." He added. He turned back to me. "Where's Natsu?"

"He went a job by himself." I replied. Erza turned back to us. She looked over at Happy.

"Without Happy?" She asked. I nodded. She had a confused look on her face. "That's rare."

"Yeah, no kidding." Gray added. I was a little curious to know why Natsu decided to go on a job alone, without Happy. Right on cue, Mira came over to the counter.

"Oh Erza, Gray! You're back." She said.

"Hey Mira." Gray said.

"Did you destroy another town?" Mira asked.

"No thankfully." Erza answered. I chuckled at her answer. It's rare for the team to not destroy anything, even if it meant leaving a huge crater on the side of the town.

"That's good to hear. I don't think Master could take anymore stress." Mira said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said.

"Oh Mira, do you know whta job Natsu went on?" Gray interrupted. Mira looked at him for a second.

"That was sudden." She said.

"It's just rare for him to go on a job without Happy at least." Erza said. Mira went to the back. She came back with a flyer in her hand. She put it on the counter for all of us to see.

"This is the job he took?" Gray asked. Mira nodded. I looked down at the flyer. It didn't really have a title except "Ellie." I was so confused by it. I took the flyer and decided to read it out loud.

"Only one wizard will know this name. If you get this, please go back to the place it happened, 7 years ago." I read. I looked down at the reward money. I was surprised to see that it was only 70,000 Jewel. I turned it for the others to see it clearly.

"Only 70,000 Jewel?" Gray said. "And a weird message." Erza took the flyer.

"This is rather strange." She said. "Do you think he got the message?" I was about to say something when Happy landed on my shoulder.

"Ha. Like Natsu could ever understand anything, let alone an encrypted message." He said. I looked at him sternly.

"That's harsh. How could you say that about your best friend?" I said to him.

"What do you mean? I'm just saying the truth. Is there anything wrong with that?" He replied. I let out a sigh.

"You may be right Happy, but I don't think that Natsu would go to a place for just this much money." I pointed out. "And how would he know where to go if there's no directions or town listed?"

"She does have a point." Erza said looking down at the flyer again. "Natsu wouldn't know where to go since there's no other information on this flyer." Gray turned to Mira.

"Mira, do you have any idea where this request came from or who posted it?" He asked. Mira shook her head.

"I don't really payed attention to the bored so I never noticed it." She replied. "I'll go up to contact the other guildmasters. They might have more information on this." She turned and walked to the back room.

"We could always wait for Natsu to return. I don't think this request would really take this long." Happy said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"We came here very early in the morning. It's 4 in the afternoon right now. He's bound to at least make it back before dark." He answered.

"We're gonna have to if we want to get some answers on this." Gray said. Mira came back from the back room.

"That qas fast." Erza said. Mira shrugged her shoulders.

"None of the other guilds have the request on their boards. It seems we're the only guild who has it." She said.

"Seriously?" Gray said.

"Now it definitely seems like this request was meant to go to Natsu." Erza said. I was starting to get really worried about Natsu. He was never really secretive to anyone in the guild. He was always open to everyone, sometimes more than he has to be. It was so weird for him to be this way. It was then that i heard the whole guild go quiet. I looked up to see Erza, Gray, and Happy looking at the doorway. I looked to see Natsu walking up the the counter. I would've been happy to see him but something seemed off about him. He walked to Mira without saying anything to anyone.

"It's nice to see you again Natsu!" Mira said in her happy tone. "How did the job go?" Natsu didn't say a word. He simply looked down. He didn't seem very happy, which was something else that was rare, maybe even never really seen other when he's angry. He then reached into his pocket and held out money in my direction. I was confused for a second.

"I don't need it." He said in a monotone voice. I looked at him but he was still looking down. I was really starting to get concerned about him but I didn't know what I would ask him. I hesitantly took the money slowly.

"I'm guessing this means that means the job went well." Erza said. Natsu just nodded without looking at her.

"What was it exactly?" Gray asked. Natsu stood there for a few seconds, still avoiding eye contact with anybody.

"It's none of your business Gray." He said. He turned to go away but then Gray put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'd say it's plenty of my business." Gray says sternly. "You go on a quest without anyone, not even Happy, your quest consists of an encrypted message and nothing else and it's not even on any of the other guild's request boards, and you come back like this!" Natsu looks at Gray. It wasn't a glare or even just a normal look. There was no emotion in his face which made me feel actual fear being only a few feet from him. I honestly would've felt better if he would've just punched Gray right now, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there, staring at Gray intently.

"I have nothing to say to you Gray." He said. Gray still kept his hand on Natsu's shoulder. It was then when Erza walked next to him.

"Gray, I know how you feel about this, but if Natsu has reason why he's not telling us this, I think that we should respect his privacy." She said. I saw a twitch in Gray's face and I saw say his throat go up a little, meaning he hesitated. I got up from my seat walked up to him.

"Gray, please just leave Natsu alone. I'm sure he'll tell us everything when he feels like it." I said. Gray looked at me and then he looked at Erza. She nodded her head firmly. Gray let out a sigh and let go of Natsu's shoulder. He rubbed a little. I guess Gray's grip was harder than he thought.

"Don't follow me Happy." Natsu said suddenly. "I have some business to take care of before I head home." I looked over at Happy. He seemed as distraught as I did over Natsu's strange behavior. He slowly nodded his head while letting out a soft sigh.

"Ok Natsu." He replied. With that, Natsu walked out of the guild hall as quickly as he could. We all turned to face each other with more than confused faces.

"That was..." Happy started off.

"Weird." Gray responded.

"Different." Erza added. I looked over at the door again.

"Bizarre." I said.

END

What do you guys think? Did I do good for my first time. I'll do my best to not make you guys wait too long for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks!*


	2. Chapter 2

im so happy that you guys enjoyed my first chapter. Thanks so much! heres the next one, hope you guys like it*

 _Chapter 2_

"How long are you going to have to stay at my house Happy?" I asked half groaning. It was the end of the day and we were walking back to my place.

"I don't know Lucy. I want to go back home but I'm not sure if Natsu wants me there. I don't want to disturb him." Happy replied. I was a little surprised of Happy's behavior.

"Since when have you been so respectful of Natsu's privacy? Aren't you just even a little curios to why Natsu is acting this way?" I asked him. Happy looked at me with an annoyed face.

"Of course I am curious! I'm a cat, I'm naturally curious." Happy responded. I stopped walking for a little bit.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" I asked him. Happy looked down sadly. I let out a sigh to try to calm down.

"Because he seems hurt right now." Happy said. "I don't want to make it worse. You know how he can get." I looked at him with a little sympathy.

"I understand Happy." I said. "But what if it doesn't get better? What if he stays like this for a while? Then when will there be a good time to ask him?" He looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but he stayed quiet. He then let out a sigh.

"I guess you're right. We should find out what's going on before it gets worse." He said. I smiled and patted his head.

"Don't worry, we will." I said. I clasped my hands together. "So, where should we start?" I saw his face light up in surprise.

"You want to start now?" He said. I nodded.

"I think we should start as soon as we can so that we can get to the bottom of this." I said firmly.

"Get to the bottom of what exactly?" I heard. I squealed and flipped around. Gray and Erza suddenly jumped in front of me.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked nervously.

"We were walking by when we heard you talking about Natsu." Erza said, giving me a somewhat weird stare. I gulped.

"What happened to what you said about leaving Natsu with his privacy?" Gray asked. I let out a sigh and held my head in shame.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm really worried about Natsu. I've never seen him like this." I said.

"We're worried too Lucy." Erza said. "Which is why we want to join you with this search." I looked at her surprised.

"Are you serious?" I said. Both of them nodded. I was still surprised for a second but then I smiled at them.

"So, where are we going to start?" Gray asked. I thought for a second.

"We could go to the house." Happy said quietly. We all looked at him.

"Do you think he'll have any clues there?" Erza asked. Happy shrugged his shoulders.

"We won't know until we look." He said. I looked back at Gray and Erza. Gray shrugged his shoulders while Erza simply nodded. I nodded back and turned to Happy.

"Alright, let's go." I said. Happy nodded and his wings appeared. He started flying towards their house and we followed.

* * *

We made it to the house just in time to catch our breath. We practically ran all the way here so we were tired. I got on my knees and pant real hard.

"You guys wait here a bit. I'll check the inside to see if he's there." Happy said. I nodded my head and he flew into the house. I heard Erza's armour clank as she sat down on a tree. Gray sat next to her.

"Never seen you this tired before." He joked.

"I am only human Gray." She said smiling. I smiled as I walked over and sat down next to Gray.

"Hey, don't you have a spirit that is like a dictionary?" Gray said. I looked at him confused. It took me a while for me to finally understand what he was talking about.

"Are you talking about Grampa Crux?" I asked.

"I don't know his name but sure." He said.

"Do you think he will know who this Ellie is?" Erza asked.

"I'm pretty sure he will but we need more information first before we ask or we'll be searching for a bunch of other Ellies." I said. Gray groaned.

"Well that's jsut great." He said. Erza chuckled a little.

"Don't fret Gray. We'll find out what's going on." She said. She reached for his head and pulled it toward her chest. His head made a loud clunk.

"Ow, that hurts." He said. I chuckled a little. I then heard something like Happy flying toward us. I turned to see him getting closer to us.

"No one's home. Let's hurry before he gets back." He said. I nodded and got up. Gray and Erza followed. We quickly walked up to the entrance and opened the door. The doorway let in enough light for us to see that the whole place was mess. I groaned at the sight.

"How can you two live like this Happy?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Because we're not you Lucy." He answered. I made a face at him before I walked inside.

"Where are we supposed to look? What are we supposed to look for?" Gray asked. Happy looked around the house.

"He might have something in his personal stuff. We could start there." He said. He pointed to a chest at the edge of the wall. We all walked up to it Gray tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." He said.

"Is there anyway we can open it without making it look like something happen here?" I asked. Gray looked down at his hands.

"Maybe." He replied. He put his hands together. Cold air started to come from his hands. When he released them, two small ice pieces appeared in his hands.

"I didn't know you knew how to lockpick Gray." Erza said surprised.

"I dabble." He replied. "This might take a while though since I'm not that good yet."

"Fine, I'll look around the house more while you open this. Erza, can you keep watch for Natsu?" I said.

"Of course Lucy. If I see Natsu coming, I'll throw something through that window" She said pointint to the window. I nodded at her. She turned and walked out of the house. I turned back around and looked around the house.

"Ok, if I were Natsu, where would I keep my secrets?" I asked myself. I shrugged my shoulders. "What secrets? Natsu doesn't have secrets." I looked over at Happy who was trying to help Gray pick the lock. "Happy, is there any other place Natsu could have any other personal stuff?" He shook his head.

"Not really. You said it yourself, Natsu doesn't really keep secrets." He said looking around the house. I let out a sigh. _I can't give up yet._ I thought to myself. _I have to find out what's up with Natsu._ I walked around the house to see if there were anymore clues.

I shifted around all the messy clothes and trash to be thorough. _Ugh this is just gross._ I thought. I suddenly bumped into something. I looked up to see my old maid uniform. _Oh that's right._ I turned my head to see the billboard. It had all of the jobs and journeys he ever took. I smiled as I saw the post of our first job together, Duke Everlue's mansion. It brought back good and bad memories, like having to deal with that sick old man and his stupid ego. It made me groan thinking about it. Regardless, it was still a good day for our first job, even if we did end up completely destroying the whole mansion. Now days, it's not a big deal but I was still new to the guild so it was pretty horrifying at first.

"Are you going to stare at that all night?" I heard a squeaky voice behind me say. I turned to see Happy in the air.

"Sorry." I said turning back to the billboard. "Got caught up in the moment." He flew next to me.

"I get what you mean. I do it too." He said. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" I nodded at this.

"Yeah." I replied. I ended up staring at the the board for so long, I didn't notice Happy fly up to it. He took a piece of paper and a picture from it. He turned to face me.

"I don't remember these being up here." He said. He held them to me and I took them. One was a picture of an open space in the middle of a forest. There was visible dirt patches in the middle with a small gravestone there. I looked at the other paper, which only had a sentence written there, "It's my fault." I looked back at the picture. I looked closely to try to see the name on the on the gravestone. It was too blurry to see correctly but I could make out the name "Ellie" on it. I let out a small gasp.

"Happy, this gravestone says Ellie on it." I said. He flew beside me to see. I saw his eys go wide.

"What do you think it could mean?" He asked me.

"I have no idea." I said. I suddenly heard something land near me. I looked down to see Erza's sword near me. I looked up in surprise. "Natsu's coming." I said. I turned to Gray, who was digging in the chest. "Natsu's coming Gray." I told him. He turned to me and saw Erza's sword. He nodded and closed the chest. Once he was done, we made our way to the door. I peeked out to see if Natsu was anywhere in sight. Once it was clear, i made a motion with my hand signaling for us to go. We all ran out of the house and deeper in the the woods. We eneded up running into Erza there.

"Did you find anything?" She asked. I nodded.

"I found a picture of a gravestone with Ellie's name on it and a paper that says 'it's my fault'." I replied.

"Ellie? Like on the request paper?" Gray asked. I nodded at him.

"He must've posted that on the board today. I've never seen it before now." Happy said.

"So this Ellie must've been someone from his past." Erza said.

"Yeah but what kind of job did he do to get payed only 70,000 Jewel?" Gray asked. I was deep in thought when I heard do someone walking at the house.

"We'll have to figure it out later. We need to get out of here before Natsu notices anything." I said. They all nodded at once.

"We'll meet up in the guild archive tomorrow to see if we can find out more about this." Gray said. I nodded and he and Erza ran back into town. Before I left, I turned back at the houshouse one last time. I could barely make out someone walking up to the doorway and entering. I let out a small smile.

"I hope you're ok Natsu." I said softly. With that, Happy and said goodbye and went our separate ways.

END

getting intense isn't it? You finally have a few answers but now you have more questions. Who is Ellie? What happened that was Natsu's fault? Why is he acting this way? and what exactly was the job he took? let's see what happens in the next chapter! thanks for reading guys!*


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for all thr great feedback guys. i really appreciate it. it makes me happy that you guys are enjoying my fanfic.*

 _Chapter 3_

I couldn't sleep well last night. I kept thinking about what that picture could mean and what the note meant. Did Natsu do something bad? No, he couldn't have. He's too dimwitted and too nice to do something bad. Not intentionly at least. But what else could that note mean?

"Lucy?" I heard a voice say. It surprised me at first until I looked up to see Levy sitting next to me.

"Oh Levy!" I said. "You're back from your job?" She nodded at me.

"Yep. Though Gajeel wasn't really much help." She said looking off to her right annoyed. I followed her gaze to find Gajeel munching on a piece of metal. Lily was sitting next to him. He then noticed we were looking at him.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on that." He said a little ticked off.

"How else am I supposed to feel Gajeel? You spent half of the job complaining and afterwards you almost got me and Lily killed because you left us to deal with the job!" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"Just be glad I showed up in time little girl. You might as well thank me." He said. Levy groaned and turned to face me again.

"That bad huh?" I said sarcastically. She nodded her head and let out a sigh.

"Anyway," She started off. "I meant to ask if you were ok." I was caught off guard by the question.

"What do you mean Levy? I'm fine, I'm just tired. Didn't sleep too well last night." I replied trying to lie as best as I could.

"Why is that? Is something bothering you?" She asked. I was starting to run out of lies to tell her that I started to internally panic. I tried to keep calm.

"Levy, I prefer to keep this to myself. It's pretty personal." I said. I hope this was enough to convince her to leave the subject alone. I saw some hesitation in her eyes but she slowly nodded.

"Ok Lu, if you insist." She said. She turned back to Gajeel and they started arguing again. I let out a sigh of relief. Even though this is a big deal for me, I didn't want to tell anyone putside the people that already knew. I didn't want the whole guild to start talking about Natsu. He seems like he's going through stuff and I don't want to bring more drama in his life.

"Lucy." I heard behind my back. I turned to see Erza standing behind me.

"Yeah Erza?" I said. She looked around the guild for a second before turning back to me.

"Is there somewhere you, Gray and I can talk in private? I think we should try to figure this out fast." She said softly. I looked around the guild to find Gray. I soon saw him talking with Juvia. I looked back at Erza.

"Why don't we just go to my house now? I have nothing else to do so we might as well use this time to try and figure this out." I said. Erza nodded at me.

"Very well. I'll go get Gray. We'll meet you at your house." She replied. I nodded my head and got up from my table. I waved goodbye Levy when I could and made my way to the door. As I reached for the door knob, it turbed by itself and opened. I nanarrowly dodged the door from hitting mea as the person walked in. It turned out to be Natsu. I stopped as he walked quickly toward Gray's table. Gray turned his attention to him.

"Is there something you need to say?" He asked. Natsu just looked down at him.

"Why were you in my house?" He asked. I got surprised as I heard him say that. Gray looked as surprised too.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Don't lie Gray, I know you were there." Natsu said. He sounded really angry. "You left your ice picks there and my stuff is missing. Why were you there?" I gulped silently. He was talking about the picture and the note. I forgot that I took it back to the house. Gray started getting angry.

"Why wouldn't I be there? You've been acting strange ever since you came back from that job you took and you're not telling us anything. If you want me to stop snooping in your stuff, just tell us what's going on!" Gray shouted. I saw Natsu's fist ball up.

"I told you it's none of your business. Just stay out of this." He said. He started to walk away but Gray stood up and pulled on his scarf. _No not the scarf!_ I thought.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" He yelled. Suddenly, Natsu turned and punched Gray in the face. This sent Gray crashing down into the table. I held my hand at mouth in surprise.

"I said to stay put of this." Natsu said. Then Gray kicked Natsu in the jaw which caused him to lose balance and fall. Gray got back up.

"Make me you fire headed freak!" He shouted. Natsu got back up at this and glared at Gray.

"With pleasure." He said in a grim voice. It soon started to get hot inside the guild hall. The whole guild started to get up from their seats and wonder what was going on. I started sweating as the heat started to build up. _What's going on?_ I noticed that Natsu had fire burning all over his body, which is what usually happens when he fights but why was the whole guild getting hot. The guild members started to run out of the guild hall. I could tell Gray was starting to get a little nervous.

"What are you doing Natsu?!" He yelled. Natsu didn't respond. He continued to glare at Gray as it started to get hotter and hotter. I soon noticed that Natsu's flame was getting brighter that it was hard for me to see him. I suddenly felt someone nudge my shoulder.

"Lucy, you need to help me calm Natsu down!" Erza yelled. I looked at her. She had fear in her eyes. The only time I've seen her that scared was back in the Tower of Heaven. "If he keeps this up, he could burn the guild!" I suddenly came back to my senses. I looked back at Natsu. As his flames were getting brighter, the guild was getting unbearably hot. I looked back at Erza and nodded. With that, we both ran to Natsu. We had to stop when we were only a few feet from him because it was burning hot.

"Natsu!" I yelled. He didn't flinch at all. "Natsu! Please calm down! You'll burn the guild down if you keep this up!" He still didn't move but I could tell heard me. It felt a little cooler than before but this didn't change much. I knew that I had to get closer. I bit down on my lip and started to walk closer to him.

"Lucy! Don't get too close!" Gray yelled. "He could burn you!" I counted on that. The thought still scared me but it's the only I know will work. As I got closer, I could feel my skin start to burn. I bit down more to keep myself from crying out in pain. It was then that Natsu turned his attention to me.

"Lucy, get away from me." He said. I shook my head.

"You have to stop this Natsu! You're really worrying us!" I yelled.

"This has nothing to do with you. Get back before you get hurt!" He replied. I just stood there, keeping my composure as best as I could. My skin was starting to hurt more that I ended up wincing. Natsu must've noticed this because I saw his face. He seemed really worried.

"Natsu please, stop this now!" I yelled at him. I couldn't tell if he heard me or not, but he stared at me. His face wasn't worried anymore, but more like scared. I was a little confused by this as I didn't expect this from him at all.

"WATER SLICER!" I heard. A great wave of water striked Natsu down as the I felt great relief of coolness. I looked and saw Juvia showering Natsu down with water. She stopped when Natsu was finally on the ground, dazed. I grabbed my arms as I felt them sting anf burn. Juvia, Gray and Erza ran to me.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Erza asked. I nodded even though it really hurt.

"I'm fine it's not bad." I said. I took my hand off my arm as they examined it. Gray turned over to Natsu.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at him. "You really burned Lucy because of your own selfishness!" He slapped him in the face.

"Gray stop it! It's not his fault. Leave him alone." I said. Gray looked back at me, almost confused and angry. He opened his mouth to say something but he decided to be quiet.

"Let's get you to Wendy Lucy." Juvia said. "She'll help heal the burn." I nodded as we turned and walked out of the guild. Before I left, I took one last look at Natsu. He was now sitting up curled up in a ball and crying. I heard utter I'm sorry quietly to himself. _What's going on Natsu?_

 _*Really starting to get interesting now. Natsu just let out a huge fire fit for just a picture. What's so important about this? Keep reading and find out. Sorry this took a while. I had writer's block for a little bit but it's all good now.*_


	4. Chapter 4

i hope im not the only one thats loving this story. im glad that you guys are enjoying this. thanks for all the great feedback. now onto the story!*

 _Chapter 4_

"I can't believe it. Did Natsu really do this to you Lucy?" Wendy asked as she healed my burn.

"Don't blame him. It's not his fault." I said. That was partially a lie. This was kinda Natsu's fault for letting his flames burn uncontrollably but he seems to be going through some real heavy stuff. I understand that much. Not only that but I was the one who took the picture so it's also my fault.

"Whatever. He knows better than to let his flames burn like that." Gray said still a bit angry.

"Shut up Gray. You're at fault too." Erza said. Gray looked up her.

"What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't the one that almost ended up burning the guild down and end up hurting someone in the process." He said.

"Maybe but you shouldn't have edged him on. You should've just left him alone." Juvia said.

"He came up to me. All I did was tell him what the prproblem was." Gray replied.

"Just shut up already!" I yelled. I ended up wincing afterwards since my burn wasn't completely healed.

"Lucy, stay still. I'm not done yet." Wendy said. I stood still as best as I could but I glared at Gray. He now seemed a little scared from my outburst.

"Look I know that Natsu has been acting weird since he went on that job by himself but you shouldn't take it out on him or get mad at him for it." I said.

"Come on Lucy, he's being big baby for an unknown reason. If he wants us to get off his back then he migt as well just tell us where the hell he went." He said. I was really starting to get angry.

"Well maybe he didn't tell us because he knew you wouldn't understand!" I yelled. This caught Gray by surprise. He seemed to be having second thoughts on what he was going to say.

"Gray, you might as well be quiet. This is hard on all of us but you seem to be taking this to extremes. From now on, try to avoid Natsu as best as you can so that you don't start another fight." Erza said. Gray looked at her as he was about to say something but I guess he wanted to stop arguing so he simply nodded.

"Fine." He replied. Erza nodded to him. I soon felt relief as I turned to see my burn completely gone.

"There. It should be fine now." Wendy said. I rubbed on my arm a little.

"Thank you Wendy." I said. She smiled at me.

"LUCY!!" I heard a squeaky voice call out. I turned just in time to feel something fly straight into my breasts. I looked down to see Happy crying there.

"Oh, hi Happy." I said a little annoyed that he was crying in my breasts. I brushed it off to not make a big deal about it.

"I heard what happened at the guild. Are you ok?" He said in between sobs.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Wendy healed up all my injuries." I replied. He then continued to sob louder. I let out a sigh. _What a drama queen._ I thought to myself.

"Um, Lucy?" I heard Juvia say. I looked up at her. "If you don't mind, do you have any idea why Natsu might be acting this way?" I got a little surprised at that.

"I want to know too." Wendy said. I looked at both of them. I honestly didn't want this got get out between the three of us but with what they know now, it would be wrong to leave them hanging. I looked over at Erza. She must've read my mind because she knew exactly what I meant just by that.

"Ok, we'll tell what we think we know but you have to promise that you'll keep this between yourselves. We don't want to make this anymore of a big deal than it already is." She said. Both Juvia and Wendy nodded. Erza nodded her head at me and I turned to them.

"Ok. First of all, this all started when Natsu mysteriously went on a job by himself. The flyer had nothing on it but an encrypted message for a low amount of Jewel." I said.

"And he knew exactly where to go?" Juvia asked. I nodded at her.

"Ever since he's returned, he's been acting aggressive and secretive to what the job was and where he went." I continued. "To try to make some sense of this, we went to his house to see if he had anything that could give us a clue to where he went and what the job was and more importantly, who Ellie is."

"Who's Ellie?" Wendy asked.

"We don't know yet. The flyer had that name on it and that's all we know." Gray said.

"Well, did yo find anything at Natsu's house?" Juvia asked.

"I think we did." I replied. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture and the note. Wendy and Juvia stepped closer to examine them.

"The gravestone." Juvia pointed out. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"But what does that note mean?" Wendy asked.

"We were going to meet together today to find out more but..." I tailed off. They got what I meant though.

"Well," Wendy started off. We all turned to her. "You've got time now. You can do it here."

"Are you serious?" Gray said. Wendy nodded. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Wendy." I said. She smiled back.

"So should we get started?" Happy asked finally getting off my chest. We all nodded in agreement.

"So how are we going to find more information about this?" Juvia asked. I smirked.

"Easy. We'll ask Grampa Crux." I said pulling out on of me keys.

"Do you think he'll even know what to look for?" Gray asked.

"He has the most information about spirits and wizard history. If we need more information, he's the guy to go to." I said.

"Fine then, ask away." Gray replied. I nodded and held the key out in front of me.

"Open gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" I shouted. Once said, a being formed in the middle of the room and then Grampa Crux appeared there.

"This is him?" Erza asked. I nodded.

"Looks pretty funky for a spirit." Gray said. I rolled my eyes.

"You try and say that when you get to know Virgo." I said. Grampa Crux grunted. "Grampa Crux, we were wondering if you could give more information on a person named Ellie. We don't know much about her but we did find this." I held up the picture. He inched his head closer to examine it. It took a while before soon enough he started snoring.

"Um, are you sure he heard you Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. This just means that he's searching." I explained. They all looked at me strange until it was interrupted with Grampa Crux screaming awake. They all backed away from him except for me and Happy since we already knew how he worked.

"Did you find anything?" Happy asked. Grampa Crux nodded while grunting.

"I did but there's something you all need to do before I tell y'all." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Y'all need to promise to keep this to yourselves because what I'm about to tell y'all is extremely controversial and is considered offensive to many wizards." He explained. We all looked at each toher confused.

"Is it really that bad?" Wendy asked. He nodded.

"If I'm right about this person and I'm sure I am, this is something that shouldn't be shared amongst all others because who knows how they'll take it." He said. I looked at everybody. They all nodded saying that they promised to keep quiet about it.

"Ok Grampa Crux, we promise." He grunted as he nodded.

"Very well." He said. "Now, back in the day, while wizards were thriving and new types of magics were being discovered, many people thought that there could be a way to make a profit off of a wizard's magic energy and sell it as an energy source. They did this by draining it directly from their body. Many of these wizards are still young because they have the most magic energy, but this also could kill them since a wizard's life force is their magic energy." Erza gasped at this and so did Gray.

"That's impossible. That has been banned so many years ago. No one even does it anymore." Gray said.

"True as it may be, back 7 years ago, people still did it in secret and those people are usually rich enough to cover it up." Grampa Crux said.

"Are you saying that this Ellie was one of those people that did this?" Wendy asked. Curx shook his head.

"Far from it. She was actually a victim." He replied. We all gasped.

"How do you know this Grampa Crux?" I asked.

"The people who organized these things usually keep a list of who they're draining from." He said.

"Then what happened to this place? What happened to Ellie?" Juvia asked. Grampa Crux grunted.

"Apparently one of the subject's magic energy was too powerful and too much to handle that it ended up exploding. This caused the whole place to burn down. What happened to Ellie, I'm not sure. She may have died either during draining or while the place burned." He said.

"But how would Natsu know about this?" Erza asked. Grampa Crux took a moment before he answered.

"According to the list of subjects, Natsu was one of them." He said. I gasped. No way. Natsu was a victim of this? That's just horrible.

"He must be the reason why the whole place burned down." Gray said.

"Maybe that's why he says it's his fault. Maybe she died because of it." Wendy said. I turned back to Grampa Crux.

"Grampa Crux, do you know where this site is located?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's just beyond Mount Hakobe in the valleys." He said.

"That's perfect." Erza said. "We can go there tomorrow. Then we can finally get to the bottom of this." We all nodded. I turned back to Grampa Crux.

"Thank you Grampa Crux. You can go back now." I said. He grunted

"It's been a pleasure Miss. Lucy." He said. With that he discappeared back into the spirit world.

"So it's settled?" Wendy asked.

"What is?" Gray asked.

"We're all going to Mount Hakobe tomorrow aren't we?" Wendy said. I looked at her curiously.

"So you want to be apart of this now?" I asked. She nodded her head a lot.

"I do too." Juvia said. We all turned to her. "Natsu is our friend. We should all find out what's going on with him and why he's acting this way." She said.

"That's great Juvia. Thanks a lot." Gray said. Juvia grew a huge smile on her face and swooned.

"Ahhh, my lovely Gray told me thanks! This is the best!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. At that moment, Levy burst into the room.

"Lucy!" She screamed. She stopped to pant a little. "You need to come to the guild now!" I got up from my seat in surprise.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked her.

"Master is planning on expellexpelling Natsu from the guild!" She said. Everyone gasped except for me. _No, he can't get expelled. It's not his fault!_ I didn't waste a second. I sprang from where I was and ran straight to the guild hall.

 _Y'all still here? Thats great because now you know who Ellie was at least and you have a hint to what happened to Natsu. But now we have another problem. Will Lucy get to guild in time to spare Natsu from getting expelled? Let's see in the next chapter*_


	5. Chapter 5

_*im gald you guys are loving this as much as i am. ive always imagined this in my head and now i finally get to share it. thanks guys*_

 _Chapter 5_

I ran as fast as I could to the guild hall. It's not right for Master to expell Natsu. It's not his fault for him to be like this. Now that I knew what he's been through, it kinda explains his behavior. He had a reason for this. He shouldn't be expelled. He won't be! I was so much in thought that I ended up reaching the guild hall faster than I thought. I burst through the doors without hesitation. I saw Master Makorov sitting in a chair, facing Natsu. Natsu was across from him but he avoided eye contact from him.

"Master!" I screamed. He was already looking at me from my burst into the guild. "Don't expell Natsu please!" He stared at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"I knew you'd come here." He said. "And I'd like to say that I don't plan to, but it's Natsu's choice to leave the guild Lucy." I was surprised at this. I looked over at Natsu who was still looking down at the ground. I walked in front of him.

"Natsu?" I said. "Please tell me this isn't true." He didn't even look up at me. He nodded his head though which made me feel sad.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but yeah it is." He said. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Why? Why do you want to leave?" I asked. I heard my voice choke up. I tried not to cry so that I could talk to him.

"I just don't feel like it's good for me to stay here." He replied. I felt a little anger boil up.

"What?" I said. " What is that supposed to mean? Why do you feel this way?" This was when he finally looked at me. His eyes were still red from when he was vrying earlier. He looked like he wanted to cry again but he was tryin to contain it. He looked down at at my arm.

"Look what I did Lucy." He said. "It's bad enough that I let my flames burn because of my anger but what would've happened if you weren't there? I could've burned the guild down or really hurt someone and..." He took a pause. He held his hand at his eyes, probably to keep me from seeing his tears. He took his hands off after a few seconds but he didn't look up at me. I knelt down so that I could meet his eyes.

"And what?" I asked. He looked up at me again. I then felt a hand go over my arm. I looked down to see his hand softly rub my arm. I looked at him again

"I hurt you." He said. "I never wanted to do that, ever. But now I did and I did it without my control and I..." He stopped again. He then squeezed my arm a little and he held his head as he sobbed. He wasn't trying to sob since he kept stopping. I felt a tear go down my face as I looked him. I barely ever see him cry but I've just noticed that when he does, he always cries for his friends. I found this very admirable that I let out a small smile. I removed my arm from his grasp and moved them to his face. I slowly took his hand off his face and made him face me. I moved my thumb over his face to try and wipe away his tears.

"Natsu," I started it off. "Please don't blame yourself. It's kinda my fault. Gray wasn't the one that took that picture, it was me." I saw him blink in surprise.

"You were in my house?" He asked. He didn't sound angry or anything which meant it was ok. I nodded my head.

"Ever since you came back from that job, I've been worried about you. I wanted to know why you were acting this way so I decided to go see if you had anything." I chuckled a little when I thought of something. "Talk about revenge for you always barging into my house." Natsu chuckled at this which warmed me to see him smile a little.

"Yeah you got that right." He said. "So I'm guessing you know who Ellie is?" I nodded again.

"And I know what you've been through." I said. He looked down when I said that. "You don't have to keep a secret anymore Natsu. I know and I understand and it's not going to change what people here think about you." He looked at me, smiling.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I reached up and hugged him

"Nothing wil change the way I think of you. I promise you that." I said. I felt his hands on my back, returning my hug.

"Thank you Lucy." He said. I smiled uncontrollably when he said that.

"Get a room you two." I heard Makorov say. I felt my face get hot and flush with embarrassment as I quickly backed away from Natsu. He ended up laughing very loudly which made me feel even more embarrassed.

"Thanks for the laugh too." He said. This made me smile a little.

"So Natsu," Makorov said. We both turned to him. "Do you still want to leave the guild?" I turned back to Natsu. He was about to say something but the door burst open and Erza and the others fell into the guild hall.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled. He tried to scramble over the people who have fallen but he ended up making it worse as they all kept moving, making it a painful mess to look at since they were all crawling all over each other. I tried to contain my laughter but I couldn't resist it. Both Natsu and I ended up laughing so hard.

"Master! Don't expellNatsu!" Erza screamed. Makorov chuckled a little.

"Right now, that's up to Natsu if he wants to stay." We all looked at him. He was still chuckling about the guys struggling all over each other. He finally took a breath as he got ready to speak.

"First thing I want to say," He said while turning to the guys who were still on the floor. "Thanks for coming here to try and stop me." I got a little worried when he said that. Is he still thinking about leaving the guild? He turned back to Makorov.

"And Gramps," He said. "I've decided to change my mind and stay." I felt a rush of happiness as my smile grew wider. It got so good that I instinctively hugged Natsu and laughed. I'm guessing he was surprised at first because he ended hugging me back shortly after.

"Thank you Lucy." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him tighter as he said that. I've never felt happier than being there with Natsu.

 _*Sorry i took a while with this chapter. i went to a convention and got really busy. im back now though so be happy!*_


	6. Chapitre 6

_*had to think about how i wanted this chapter so sorry i took a while with this. thanks for being patient guys.*_

 _Chapter 6_

It was late at night. I was in bed, trying to sleep. I kinda had some trouble because I kept thinking back on what happened today. I must've smiled at least once or twice, mostly when I thought of Natsu. I also ended up chuckling from when the guys came in and tumbled all over each other. _These guys will never change._ I smiled again. I then heard a knock on my door. _Weird. Who would be here at this time?_ I got up and went to the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Natsu there.

"Hey. I didn't uh wake you did I?" He asked. I was still a little surprised that he even decided to knock. He never does that.

"Um no you didn't. Do you want something?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was wondering if you have anything planned tomorrow." He said. I felt my heart beat against my chest.

"Why are you asking?" I asked nervously.

"I wanted to take you..." He tailed off. "Since you know about Ellie now, I thought I might as well take you to where it all happened." I felt a little relieved. I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to slap myself for think of that.

"Funny thing, the gang and I were planning on going there tomorrow." I said chuckling. He looked very serious at me.

"I'm pretty sure you guys were planning to but I want to take you personally. There's something there that I wanted to show and only I can get it." He said. I was still a little curious to why he only wanted to take me.

"But why only me?" I asked. I looked around. "Where's Happy?"

"He's back at the house, asleep." He answered. "And to answer your other question, I trust you more than anybody else in the guild and I really want you to know the truth."

"Yeah but so do the others. They all want to know what happened and they all deserve to know." I said.

"But you're the only one who understands." He replied. That caught me a little off guard. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his head. "When I went crazy back at the guild, you were the only one who could calm me down a little. Not with brute force or anything else, you just used your own words. Not only that but with the stuff that you went through with your dad and your mom, I feel like you understand me better than anybody else." I didn't know what to think of that. I had to think about it for a little bit.

"I didn't know you felt that strongly about it." I said. "Plus you normally don't really give this much thought to things." He smiled a little.

"So do you want to come with me to... that place?" He asked. I thought about it for a second. I honestly thought it would be better if the rest of the group went with us but Natsu seemed very firm about going with just me. Not only that, but he said that he had something to show me that only he could get and I wanted to know everything I could about what happened to him. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'll go with you." I said. He gave me a smile.

"Great. Meet me back at my place at 10. We need to leave as early as we can." He said. I nodded at him.

"Ok, got it." I said. He nodded in response.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." He said before turning around. I held my hand up to wave goodbye.

"Ok, bye!"I said. He waved back and trotted back to his house. I closed the door with so many emotions and thoughts running through my head. I felt happy, relieved and a hint of curiosity. I also felt like this really wasn't necessary but it was overshadowed by the fact that I really wanted to find out what happened to Natsu and Ellie. These thoughts played through my head the rest of night as I ended up falling asleep after all.

* * *

"You had to bring the cat with you?" I said. I heard Horologium repeat my question outside. We were passing across Mt. Hakobe right now and even though I dressed up for this, I was still cold so I decided to summon Horologium. Natsu amd Happy were outside as Natsu lead the way. Even though I knew that he was a Fire Dragon Slayer, it still amazes me how he doesn't even feel cold.

"I'm his best friend." Happy said as he was draped over Natsu's shoulder. "I deserve to know what is going on as much as you do." I made an annoyed face.

"If that were true, we might as well have taken the whole guild. They all deserve to know what's going on." I said. Happy looked back at me as if he was going to say something but Natsu turned his head to him.

"Happy just be quiet. I trust you two more than anyone else in the guild. If you want to stay with me, quit arguing unless you want to have to fly back to the guild by yourself." He said. I almost felt myself chuckle but I kept it to myself so I didn't ruffle anymore feathers.

"Is there any other way we could get there faster? Horologium is going to run out of time and I don't want to walk in this cold." I said.

"Unless you have a ride that doesn't make Natsu sick, we really have no other option." Happy said.

"Don't worry. If we keep at this pace, we can make it to the valley." Natsu said.

"I am curious though. How come no one seems to know about thid valley?" I asked. Natsu turned his head to me. I saw that he let out a sigh as he turned his head back around.

"After the building was destroyed, so were records of its existence. The Magic Council was working to make sure that this stayed illegal and they felt it would be best if what happened at the valley was kept from other wizards in the future." He explained. I was a little shocked at this.

"If that's the case, why didn't they hunt you down and the rest of the subjects?" Happy asked.

"Most of us were experimented on and ended up dying. The ones that survived..." He tailed off for a bit. He took another breath. "The Magic Council decided to leave us alone. We were kids that have been through a lot and they wanted to let us do whatever we chose to do." I felt my heart hurt a little. It sucks that Natsu went through all that as a kid, but it was a good thing that The Magic Council decided to leave them alone.

"How many of you survived?" Happy asked. Natsu stopped in his tracks as he looked over at Happy. He looked down for a bit.

"Only 5 of us made it." He said. "Including me." I let out a quiet gasp. That moment only lasted for a second when Horologium suddenly disappeared.

"Horologium! Why don't you ever tell me when you're leaving?" I yelled as I layed in the snow.

"Sorry Miss. Lucy. My time is up now. Cheerio!" I heard hihim say.

"Hurry up and get me athat extension I asked for!" I yelled at him. I then heard Natsu laughing. I looked at him. He was holding his stomach and cackling. I made a face at him. I soon started feeling the cold and I started shivering. Natsu must've noticed this because he stopped laughing.

"Ok, we should hurry. We're almost there and we don't want Lucy to freeze." He said. I quickly got up and ran to him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said. We turned and started walking but it was a little difficult for me. I was started to shiver a lot that it was getting hard to walk. It was then that Natsu put his arm around me. This surprised me for a second until I felt myself warm up all of the sudden. I smiled as I looked up at Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu." I said sincerely. I saw him smile.

"Anytime Lucy." He said.

 _*Im sorry i took a while with this one but i had major writers block. Ill work to keep this constant so i can finally finish this. are you enjoying it tho? i hope you are. thx again for reading my fanfic and all the great feedback!*_


	7. Chapter 7

_*Nothing today, just enjoy the story.:)*_

 _Chapter 7_

We passed Mt. Hakobe now. We were getting to the warmer part of it. Must mean we're getting closer to the valley. I kept warm because of Natsu using his magic to keep me warm. When we got down, I could tell that it was starting to get to him. He was slouching a little and I could tell he was a little tired.

"Should we take a break Natsu? You seem a little tired." I said. He looked at me surprised and he quickly shook his head.

"No. We're almost there. If we keep going we'll make it back to the guild before dark." He said. I wanted to protest but I didn't want to upset him, especially after what has happened these past few days. I decided to let it go.

"How far are we?" I asked. He didn't move an inch as he kept walking.

"Just a little farther." He said. I nodded in response.

"Natsu, who else survived the experiment, if you don't mind me asking." Happy asked. He was flying this time, seeing as now it was a lot warmer. Natsu looked up at him for a while. He looked forword and then stopped.

"You'll find out soon." He said still looking forward. Happy and I followed his gaze. I gasped a little as I could faintly see a small gravestone not far from us.

"We're here?" I said. I looked up at Natsu. He nodded his head slowly. I looked back at the gravestone.

"So, this is where it all started." Happy said. Natsu let out a sigh.

"This is also where I tell you how I even got here." He said. He then started walking to the gravestone. I followed him slowly and Happy lowered himself to me.

"What do you think he wants to show us?" He whispered to me. I looked back at Natsu to make sure he didn't here before leaned to Happy.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" I asked a little annoyed. Happy shrugged his shoulders, which made me even more annoyed. I walked a little faster to get closer to Natsu. I was tempted to ask him the same question but I decided tp wait until we got to the grave.

"This happened right after Igneel left." Natsu said suddenly. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Really? I thought ypu came to Fairy Tail afterwards." I said. He shook his head.

"That came after all this." He replied. I grew more curious.

"So what exactly happened then?" I asked. He soon stopped. I looked forward to see we were only a couple feet away from the stone. I looked at it closely. The top of the

stone had a purple gem on in. In big letters it said "Ellie." Below that had the incription "Beloved sister, a great friend." I got surprsied when it said she had a sister. Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Who is the sister?" He asked. Natsu said nothing. He just looked down. A lightbulb clicked in my head.

"Was she the one who sent the request to Fairy Tail?" I asked. Natsu chuckled a little.

"You're sometimes too smart for your own good." He said. I smiled.

"So this happened before you joined Fairy Tail?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded slowly.

"After Igneel left, that's when I heard about Fairy Tail. I was traveling to get there but on the way there..." He tailed off of a second. He let out a sigh. "I was attack by some people. They knocked me out and when I woke up, I was somewhere else. The place was filled with other kids who were also wizards. They all had cool magic. Ellie was one of them." He took another pause. I saw that his expression was getting sadder and sadder as he told the story.

"What could she do?" I asked.

"She and her sister, Ismene, actually had one of the lost magics. They both could manipulate time." He replied. "They did different things though. Ellie could only do small things like make broken things go back to, you know, being unbroken." He stopped as he put his hand to his mouth, thinking. "I'm not sure what Ismene did. She never showed us and Ellie always told her not to."

"So what happened while you where there?"I asked. He looked at me sadly. He took in a deep breath.

"Over the next few days, the kids started disappearing and we didn't know why. It always happened overnight. But one time I woke up to men talking and I saw what they were doing to us." He said. "Every night they would take a random kid away so that they could drain their magic power." He looked away as he wiped his face. I looked away in respect. Happy landed on my shoulder.

"And then what happened?" He asked. Natsu took another breath and looked back at the stone. He then gets closer to it and bends down.

"And then this happens." He says softly. He then press the small gem on the stone and it starts glowing. Happy and I gasp as it starts glowing brighter and brighter until I finally closed my eyes to shield them.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in room that looked like a cell. Happy was still on my shoulder and Natsu was now next to me.

"Where are we?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. All he did was stare forward. I followed his gaze and gasped as I saw a group of kids surrounded by guards with guns.

 _"Did you really think ypu could escape from this place?"_ One of them said. _"You're even dumber than you look."_ The others laughed. I then saw Natsu there. He was standing behind a girl who was much older than the other kids. She had black hair and she was wearing a simple white dress that looked like a piece of tablecloth. She had her arm out, protecting Natsu.

"Is that...?" I started. I looked over to Natsu. He simply nodded. I looked back at the scene. One of the men took steps closer to her.

 _"So I'm guessing you're the ring leader of this little brigade."_ He said. Ellie just glared at him. The men then turned his attention to Natsu. He tried to walk to him but Ellie pushed him back.

 _"Leave him alone."_ She said. The man growled.

 _"Or what? You can't do anything to me."_ He taunted.

 _"No,"_ Said another voice. A man in a lab coat suddenly appeared. I saw Natsu flinch from the corner of my eye. _"But he could."_ The man then whispered to the guard. The guard then nodded at the men and they all started moving toward Natsu.

 _"No! Leave him alone!"_ Ellie yelled trying to back away from them. The other kids tried to push them away but th e guards ended up throwing them to the side. Ellie and Natsu backed up against the wall and Natsu started crying.

 _"Get out of the way you little shrimp!"_ One of the guards yelled. He tried to push Ellie away but she pushed back.

 _"No! I won't let you take him! I won't let you kill him!"_ She yelled back. One of the guards pointed their gun at her.

 _"No! Don't shoot her you idiot! She's worthless dead."_ The man in the lab coat said. It was then when Ellie hit the guard in the stomach, making him fall back. She then push Natsu forward.

 _"Run Natsu! Now!"_ She shouted. Natsu started running past the guards but then the man in the lab coat brought out a gun and shot a tranquilizer at Natsu. He fell forward and layed motionless as his concioussness went away. I saw Natsu flinch again. I looked over to him. He looked very tense as the scene contiued to replay what had happened

 _"No!"_ Ellie screamed. She tried to run to him but all the guards pinned her down to the ground. She struggled to get free but to no avail. The man in the coat then went to Natsu and picked him up.

 _"Well now, let's get back to it."_ He said. He and one of the guards started to leave.

 _"Why are you doing this? He's just a kid!"_ Ellie yelled. The man stopped an turned back to her.

 _"Simple Ellie. Magic energy is quite profitable and in order to the most of it, they have to be young."_ He replied. He turned around and left the room, leaving Ellie still struggling.

 _*CLIFFHANGER!! i know, you want to know what else happens but if you be patient, trust me, itll be worth it. thx again for reading! Love u guys*_


	8. Chapter 8

_*nothing again:)*_

 _Chapter 8_

They had Natsu on a table. They strapped his arms and legs down. Natsu was awake this time but he seemed to be drugged with something. He looked dazed and it looked like he wasn't even there. After they secured him to he table, one of the men took what looked like a scanner. He waved it over Natsu and rapid beepong eminated from it.

 _"Wow. His magic energy level is off the charts."_ He said. He looked over at the man from before. He seems to be the boss of everything. _"Boss, are you sure it's safe for us to drain him? We've never handled magic energy this much and this powerful."_ The boss gave him an evil grin as he looked over at Natsu. This made me a little angry. I ended up cleching my fist unknowingly.

 _"This is perfect! This kid can have us loaded for weeks."_ He said. I glared at the guy. How can he do this to a bunch of kids? And all for money! It's always money! I looked over at Natsu, expecting him to at least be mad but I got surprised to see his eyes glossy. He's crying? I turn back to the scene. The boss had stepped closer to Natsu.

 _"This is going to hurt kid, but it'll last a little bit."_ He said. He looked up and nodded to one of the men. He flipped a switch and the machine came to life. I saw a weird headpiece hover Natsu and a chestpiece press on his chest. Then another man pressed a button and the machine started draining. It was then when Natsu let out a blood curdling scream. I held my had over my open mouth as I stared in horror at the site before me. They were really hurting Natsu. It made me sick watching it.

 _"Boss, there seems to be a slight overload in the system."_ One man who was at a computer said.

 _"What? Impossible! We just staeted draining him."_ He walked over to the computer screen. He typed him stuff into it.

 _"It's not a glitch sir. I suggest we stop or the machine could-"_ The man started off.

 _"No! We need to get this energy._ _Go max power!"_ He yelled. All the men looked at each other and none of them moved an inch. The boss grew angry and he walked over to whoever was operating the machine and pushed him out of the way.

 _"Boss what are you doing? You'll kill us all!"_ One of the men yelled. He tried to run to him but the boss pushed him down.

 _"I did not come all this way to be bested by some little wizard!"_ He yelled. He turned a knob and the machine hummed louder than it did before. Natsu started screaming louder and more painful. The machine then started beeping loudly. The men then panicked and started running out the room. The boss still stayed there, still trying to drain Natsu. Then the beeping started getting faster until the machine suddenly burst into flames.

* * *

I heard coughing come from my right. The whole room was in flames and in smoke. I saw Natsu still on the table but he was unconcious. The boss was on the floor, badly burned and he wasn't moving. He was probably dead. I saw something move to my right. I saw two people coming out of the smoke. It was Ellie and I'm guessing it was Ismene. She looked a lot like Ellie but of course much younger. They both run to Natsu and untie his bonds.

 _"Natsu! Are you ok?"_ Ellie said. She shook him a little. Natsu opened his eyes but he could barely keep them open.

 _"Ellie?"_ He asked weakly. She smiled and hugged him.

 _"Don't worry. We're getting out of here."_ She carried him piggy-back still and turned to her sister. She nodded and they both ran out the door. As they ran down the hallways of the building, they had to be careful with the fire and debris falling on them. They were soon close to an exit. I heard something crumble above me though. I looked up to see a loose piece of the building starting to break off. I looked over to Natsu. He was very tense and I saw his fist clench a little.

 _"We're almost there Natsu!"_ Ellie said. Natsu was concious but he was still very weak. Before they could go to the exit, the piece of building started to fall. As it was falling, Ellie held her hands up. Small magic circles appeared at her hands and the debris stopped falling. She was struggling though.

 _"Ismene, take Natsu and get out now! I can't hold it for long."_ She said. Ismene looked a little concered and it looked like she wanted to protest but she reluctantly took Natsu off Ellie's back and went through the exit. She looked back at Ellie and he face grew even more concerned. Ellie was barely holding the debris and it looked like she was using all her strength. Ellie fell to her knees. This is when Natsu finally started moving again. He tried to get to Ellie but he ended up collapsing on the ground. He crawled to her and tried to reach go her. Ellie shook her head.

 _"Get back Natsu now!"_ She yelled.

 _"No Ellie I have to save you!"_ Natsu yelled.

 _"It's too late for me Natsu."_ She said sadly. Natsu started crying.

 _"No! There has to be a way to save you. You deserve to get out of here!"_ Natsu said. Ellie gave him a small smile.

 _"Not as much as you do."_ She said. Her arms were starting to shake. _"Remember when you told me about that wizards guild you were heading to?"_ I silently gasped.

 _"You mean Fairy Tail?"_ Natsu said between sobs. Ellie nodded.

 _"I want you to go there. I want you to grow up and become one of the strongest wizards Fiore has ever seen."_ She said. She groaned a little. _"Can you promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what people say, you will be the strongest wizard like you always said you will be?"_ Natsu nodded his head.

 _"Yes, I promise I will."_ He said. Ellie smiled again. I noticed that her magic circles were starting to fade.

 _"Goodbye Natsu."_ She said. She looked up at Ismene, who was lightly crying. _"I'm sorry Ismene."_ Ismene nodded her head. Then the magic circles disappeared and the debris fell over the entrance.

 _"No! Ellie!"_ Natsu screamed. The building suddenly started falling apart. A piece broke off and started falling towards Natsu. Ismene quickly picked him up and dragged him away before it fell on him. After they were in the clear, Ismene held him in a close embrace. I felt tears go down my face as I watched them both sob on each other's shoulders.

* * *

The scene faded away and we ended back in the valley. I wiped the tear streaks from my eyes.

"Natsu." I heard Happy say. I looked up at him. He was crying but it looked like he was trying to hold them back. He wiped his face.

"I'm fine." He said. "We should hurry up and get back. It'll be dark soon." He started to walk away but I reached for his hand and held him back.

"Natsu, please. It's ok to feel sad about this. You don't need to hide it." I said. He looked at me a little hurt and he pulled his hand away from me.

"I'm not trying to hide it!"He yelled.

"Then what the hell are you trying to do?" I yelled. I felt guilty for that but he frustrating me with all the secrecy. He then started walking toward me.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the daughter of the Heartfilia family?" He asked. I was shocked. I didn't know how to answer him and I didn't think he really needed one. He already knew why I didn't tell.

"You know why I didn't." I said. He was soon face to face with me. It was hard for me to look at him.

"Yeah, I do." He said. "So you should know how I feel right now."

"Natsu, it's not the same." I said. He looked hurt at this.

"Not the same? How is it not the same?" He asked. His voice started breaking. "I lost my best friend because I wasn't strong enough! It's the reason why I work hard to be strong, so that I never have to see that happen again!" He grabbed my arms tightly. I gritted me teeth to keep myself from wincing. He started letting the tears falls this time.

"Nobody..." He sobbed. "Nobody deserved what they did to us. If only I knew my magic better, maybe I could've saved her." He started sobbing very hard. He got to his knees and buried his face in my chest. His grip also loosened but he still kept his hands on my arms. I started feeling tears in my eyes too.

"I hurt you Lucy." He said. This caught my attention. I looked down at him. "After I saw what I did to you, I kept coming back to this moment. I wasn't strong enough to save her but I was strong enough to hurt you!" He started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. I looked over to my shoulder. Happy was crying too. He looked over at me. He leaned over to my ear.

"I think it's better if I leave. He'll listen to you better than me." He whispered. I would've normally obeject to this but I knew it was better for me to talk to him alone. I nodded my head. His wings appeared and he flew away. I looked back down. Natsu was still crying and his hands let go of my arms. They were now holding on to my clothes. I wiped my tears quickly and I rubbed Natsu's spikey hair.

"Natsu, please don't blame yourself. You may have not been strong enough to save Ellie but it's not your fault." I said. Natsu stopped sobbing and looked at me. "Ellie chose to save you. You had no control over what she was going to do. So instead of feeling sorry that you couldn't save her, be happy and respect the chances she took to make sure you made it out alive." Natsu didn't say anything. He just looked at me with his tear filled eyes. He stood back up for a second and then he hugged me tightly.

"What would I do without you Lucy?" He said. I smiled and returned the hug.

"You'd probably still be stuck on that boat with the fake Salamander in Hargeon."I said jokingly. He laughed while he was still held me in his embrace. He broke away after a few seconds and wipped his face.

"I'm guessing the person who called you here was Ismene?" I asked. He nodded looking back at the stone.

"Yeah. She needed to see my memories so she could make that stone." He explained. "I'm the only one who could activate it."

"Where is she now? Do you know?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea and that's probably how it will be." He said. I looked back at the stone. I got closer to it and bent down. I put my forehead to it and quietly told Ellie thanks for saving Natsu.

"We need to get going. Without Happy it will take a little time to get back Magnolia." Natsu said. I stood up and nodded to him.

"Ok, let's go."

 _*i had a little writers block with this and im also working on another story(not nalu this time, sorry) also the next chapter might be the last but im still not sure. guess we'll have to wait and see.*_


	9. Chapter 9

The walk back to Magnolia was pretty quiet. Natsu was still a little sad about everything that happened. I didn't bother him because I knew how hard this was. It was sundown when we finally got back. Natsu decided to take me straight home to avoid any of the questions Erza and Gray might have.

"Thanks for walking me home Natsu." I said once we go to my door.

"Like I said, anything for you Lucy." He said. I smiled at him. He let out a small smile but it didn't last long. He looked off to the distance with a sad look.

"Do you think you'll be ok Natsu?" I asked. He looked up at me. "It's ok. Take your time." He rubbed his neck a little.

"I was wondering..." He started off. It looked like he was blushing. He let out a sigh. "Could I sleep with you tonight Lucy? I don't want to be alone." I felt my heart skip a beat and my face get a little hot. "I understand if you don't want to." I shook my head.

"No Natsu, I completely understand." I said. "But you have to shower first." He chuckled.

"What else would I expect?" He said as walked into the house.

* * *

After he showered, we had a long argument about who was sleeping where. I kept telling him to take the bed but he didn't me to have to sleep on the floor. I was surprised because usually he would immediately take the bed but he was insisting that I slept on the bed. I decided to give up and take the bed. I made sure to make it as comfortable as I could for him though he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Thanks again for this Lucy." He said.

"It's nothing Natsu. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." I said. He nodded.

"Goodnight Lucy." He said as he headed to the "bed." I said goodnight to him, turned off the lights and went to bed.

I wish I could say that I slept through the night but that would be a lie. I couldn't sleep at all. I ended up looking down at Natsu sleeping. I smiled a little. For once, he looked so peaceful sleeping. He looked like a little kid. Then I saw a twitch in his face. His face soon started contorting into a painful look. I grew concerned for him.

"Lucy no." He mumbled. This is when I grew even more concerned. He was having a nightmare about me. His body tensed up. "Don't leave me please!" He said. He started breathing really hard. He then launched up with his hand held up as he screamed my name. I guess he realized he woke because he let out a sigh of relief. I sat up in my bed and he turned to.

"Oh man, did I wake you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I couldn't sleep." I replied. He held his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said. He looked at me. I sat on the edge of my bed and patted a spot next to me. Natsu got up and sat next to me. He looked nervous as he he was messing with his fingers. I held his hand to calm him down.

"You don't have to talk about it Natsu. I've been where you're at. I used to have nightmares about losing you guys. It was some of the worst." I said. He looked at me.

"How did you get through it Lucy?" He asked. I took in a breath.

"Well, I first had to accept that whatever happened happened." I said. "It took a while but I eventually did. Then I tried talking to someone. I mostly talked with Mira since she knew how it felt to lose someone." I looked away for a little as I let out a sigh. Natsu squeezed my hand a little.

"How did you make the nightmares go away?" He asked. I looked back up at him. I smiled and wrapped my other hand around his arm.

"You guys helped me with them." I replied. I looked down at his body. For some reason I just noticed that he took off his shirt so he was half naked. I would usually say something but not tonight. I found it attractive and I have no idea why. I've seen him half naked a thousand times so why was this any different? I moved my hand over his abs, slowly making my way up to his chest. It was then that I noticed that he was very close to me. I felt my heart beating against my chest as he got closer. I closed my eyes and waited. His lips pressed up to mine as he kissed me. Any time he would've tried to do this, I would've pushed him away but not this time. It felt so right for me. I kissed him back and he did the same. I felt his hand reach my lower back and I pulled away out of reflex. I didn't say anything though, I just smiled at him.

"That definitely helped." He said. We both chuckled.

"If it helps more, you can sleep on the bed with me if you want." I said. He smiled at me. He kissed me one last time, this time it was longer and it felt so much better. We both layed down on the bed in a cuddle position. I smiled as I felt his heartbeat against my ear and the rise of his chest was so soothing. I then remembered something that made me chuckled. He looked down at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I looked at him.

"This reminds me of that time I got sick during the Rainbow Cherry Blossom festival." I said. I smiled. "Thanks again for that. It meant a lot to me."

"Well yeah, you couldn't stop rambling about it ever since the day was coming." He said. I laughed. "And don't get sick again because I will never be doing that again. You should've heard the earful Gramps gave me." I blushed a little. I noticed that his heartbeat speed up a little. My mind suddenly went to a memory that I didn't want to remember, making me hug Natsu tighter.

"Something else you remember?" He asks me. I nodded.

"I remembered when Phantom Lord attacked." I replied.

"What about it?" He asks. I thought I felt tears well up in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"You know, when they got me and you and Happy came to save me." I said. I felt him hug me tighter and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I was really scared. I couldn't do anything. All I did was stand there and watch. I felt so useless."

"No you didn't." He said. "Don't you remember? You called in one of your spirits and saved my butt." I smiled again.

"Yeah I guess right." I said.

"Come on, quit doubting yourself. You've saved my butt so many times Lucy. You're not useless." He said. I moved up from his chest, making myself the same eye level he was at.

"Thanks again Natsu." I said. He cupped my face with his hand.

"Anything for my Lucy." He said. He then moved in for our last kiss for the night.

 **Epilogue**

 **It's been a week since eveything happened. Erza and Gray were wondering where the hell we were. I didn't spill of course because I didn't want to tell them something that was personal to him. Plus, Natsu was still trying to get over all this. He seems fine now. We just came back from a job escorting some rich lady to her father's house for a family dinner. They were kind enough to offer us to eat with them but Erza said no, much to Natsu's** **dismay.**

 **Ever since that night, Natsu and I have gotten much closer. I'm pretty sure everyone in the guild noticed this, even though we haven't said anything to anyone. I honestly don't know if we make it public or not, but there is one thing I do know: I love Natsu, and he loves me. He's the one that brought me to Fairy Tail. Without him, I probably would have never found a real family to call my own. I owe everything to him. I hope with the days to come, I can repay everything he's done for me with my love for him because I'm sure that it's way more than enough.**

THE END

 _*i hope i did good for the ending. i wanted to make sure it was perfect. i want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. it really means a lot that people are willing to read my stories. im working on more stories now so keep an eye for them. i hope you guys enjoyed*_


End file.
